Alolan Adventures
by MeNerf
Summary: Red and Green(Blue) arrive in the Alola region! Follow them on their adventures together and all the mischief they'll get into! Fluff and some hurt/comfort.


A/N: Wow guys its been a very long time since I've written anything. But the recent Sun and Moon game sparked my original OTP so I had to write a story about their adventures! I'm sorry if their personalities seem off, I'm reading over the manga again so I'm sure it will improve! I'm always open to criticism on writing and the characters and I'll take it with open arms! Huge thanks to my friend Baylor for editing this also! I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Green sighed as he stretched his back out hearing some cracking. Plane rides had never been his favorite thing to do, but he was used to it by now. With all the traveling he had done for research between holding down his gym in Viridian, he had grown accustom to long plane rides. He was just happy to finally have a break and experience some new scenery. After awhile, the same path and schedule everyday started to drive him crazy; just by looking around he was already resisting his urges to take out his notepad and start taking notes on all the strange new Pokemon around him. Stepping into a new region always gave him the sense of being a kid again and made him just want to run around like a five year old, even though he'd never admit it.

Green was pulled out of his thoughts by a light touch on his arm. He turned his head a bit to see Red, his head titled a bit to the side, worry on his face. Green shook his head and gave a reassuring smile that soon turned into a full grin once he saw the worry on Red's face turn to happiness. There was one thing Green prided himself on more than his hair, his Pokemon, or his ego. It was his ability to understand Red. Sure Red wasn't mute, but he barely liked to speak, especially when out in public, which made the quick glances, and being able to read body language, a blessing. Over all the time spent with Red, he had learned what the smallest changes on his face meant. From the way his eyes narrowed or widened, to the way his mouth curved, his head tilts, his brows, and even the smallest creases. All these features gave away what Red was feeling. Don't get him wrong, it wasn't easy. It was about as easy as pulling Red down off that damn mountain. Green smirked remembering the memory of doing so.

Green had made the trek up that mountain at least once a week to check up on his then best friend. Bringing him supplies, proper food and proper clothes. While Red never used the clothes, it made Green feel better that he would have warmer options if needed. It was getting harder and harder to compress the feelings that he had for his friend, and keeping them contained was even more difficult. While Red didn't speak that much, it meant that he was a master at reading facial expressions, which made Greens life a hell of a lot harder keeping his secret.

When he reached the top of the mountain that day, he had one thing on his mind: get Red down from the mountain. Sure, it took months and lots of begging, crying (Only Green once when he let his desperation slip), persuading and Pokemon to finally get Red to budge. In the end, it fell upon Venasuar using vine whip to keep Red in one spot for enough time to get him on Green's trusty Pidgeot. Once he was on that Pokemon, there was no turning back. He was going down the mountain one way, or another.

He could feel the glare that Red was giving him, which only made him laugh in response. Red's glare was as threatening as a Weedle and it clearly didn't phase him one single bit. With Pokemon safely away and his grip tightly on Red so he couldn't escape, they quickly and swiftly descended the mountain; the trusty bird having no problem avoiding the gusts of wind that could throw them off course. Green wondered how Red had lived up there that long without turning into a block of ice, which made him quickly remember that he had a Charizard, which was probably the main provider of heat. Green had Pidgeot fly right to his apartment in Viridian, not wanting to risk Red being able to flee from him. He got them both off the Pokemon giving the bird a quick pet and a thanks before returning it to its ball. He turned to Red slowly, waiting and bracing for the anger that he was about to face. To his surprise, it didn't come.

Red was focused on the apartment, taking in the sights of the small town that Green called home. Sure Red was pissed at Green for dragging him down the mountain with little to no explanation why and by force, but he was over it, and was more interested in why he was here then the anger aspect.

Green quickly unlocked the apartment waving Red in first, locking the apartment door behind them so no escapes could happen. He turned around to face Red, but all he saw was Crimson eyes as he felt warm lips against his.

From then on, they deemed themselves boyfriends. They always say opposites attract, and it was damn true for the two of them. While they had personalities that clashed, it kept them both grounded, which they definitely needed. After months together, Green had mustered up the courage to finally propose to Red in the only way he could. Taking him-

Green was jolted out of his thoughts by a sudden halt, feeling himself being pulled backwards. He looked around startled trying to find the reason for being a slingshot. He turned around and saw Red with a firm grip on his shirt, an anxious and severely worried face on him. He made a slight gesture with his head as to say 'We can go back home if you want.' Which earned him an angry glare in return. He knew how badly Green wanted to be here. What Green didn't know is that they had been walking the whole time, and had reached the hotel and arrived at the check in desk. How could he have let himself slip like that? He usually never lets his thoughts get to him that much which he knew for a fact Red knew.

Green quickly checked them in, practically running to the hotel room, needing to get to a quiet space to recollect himself. As soon as he reached the room he dropped his luggage onto the floor plopping onto the bed, letting out a long and hard sigh. He hesitantly peered up at Red who was letting Pikachu down off his shoulder before turning to him with that same anxious and worried expression but mixed in this time was a bit of impatience. Green put his hands over his eyes and groaned.

"This is going to be a long vacation," He said, sitting up to face Red who was now tapping his foot impatiently as to say I'm waiting.

When he got no answer he bent down making himself eye level with Green, his crimson eyes locking with emerald. He knew something was off but couldn't place what it was. Was he hurt? Not feeling well? If so he needed to know so he could help him. His gaze dropped to the floor, deep in thought. Sure he was good at reading Green but Green was also good at hiding pain. The worry quickly turned to guilt, thinking he did something wrong and Green picked up on it instantly. Green gently lifted Red's head up using two fingers to make their gazes meet again. He could see the panic in Red's eyes and face. He leant in and gave him a quick peck on the lips before looking him seriously in the eyes.

"I'm okay," Green reassured, "Just thinking about how I dragged your ass down off that mountain."

Green smirked feeling that sense of pride in him again, remembering how that all went down. As soon as Red processed what he said and all the worry and guilt disappeared, he glared at Green before playfully punching him and turning around arms crossed. Red pouted before turning around pulling the one look he knew would win Green over. There was one thing Green couldn't resist that was his puppy dog face and Red knew it. He only ever used it when absolutely needed, as to not wear out the effect it gave Green. If Green was going to play dirty, so was he. Green's breathing picked up as he saw the look on his face quickly admitting defeat. Red smirked then waved him away.

"I changed my mind," Red said lowly, his voice hoarse from misuse.

He quickly ran to the balcony shutting the sliding door just as Green tried to run after him. Sticking his tongue out to Green he heard a click and he stopped. Looking down he saw that Green had locked the door, leaving Red no choice but to stay outside. He hung his head just as Green started closing the curtains. He let out a sigh, cursing to himself. Time to swallow his pride and beg his way back in.

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed and there will be more to come! Please read and review!


End file.
